castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania: Bell of Sorrow
Castlevania: Bell of Sorrow is a Nintendo 3DS game, and the third game in the "Sorrow Series", It occurs many years after the events of Dawn of Sorrow, in a future where mankind has decided to estabilish an organization called "The Sin Breakers" with the objective of completely eliminating all religion and churchs in the world. Story After the defeat of Dimitri, Dario and Celia at the hands of Soma Cruz, the world has been since then in an era of peace. Mina Hakuba would always visit Soma every once in a while, to keep his Power of Dominance in check. One day'. '''Soma's house was invaded by many man in black clothes. They immediately pulled off machine guns and started firing at Soma. Soma's powers allowed him to survive the gunfire, but he found himself being pursued by these man in black as he was running away. It is then that '''Genya Arikado, '''the very man that helped Soma on his two previous quests, appears and helps Soma escape. Genya tells Soma that the man in black are part of an organization called "'The Sin Breakers'", which is being spear-headed by an agent called '''Luster Jones', who has the final objective of eradicating all trace of religion in the world. The city being too dangerous to stay, Soma and Genya take refuge at the Belnades Church, where they are welcomed by Yoko Belnades. Yoko tells them that part of "The Sin Breakers" once belonged to the Belnades, Belmont and Morris churches, and that they might be coming up with a plan to awaken the dark lord once again, thus the reason why they invaded Soma's house; they were trying to capture him, and perhaps do the same that Celia once attempted to do. Genya comes up with a plan, saying that the three churches each possess a magical orb that is capable of removing Soma's Power of Dominance entirely, and in the process eliminating Dracula's Soul as well. Soma departs further into the Belnades Church in search of the first magical orb, but finds himself being attacked by many demons. Genya senses that not only are The Sin Breakers a formidable group, but they also have a high-grade mastery of summoning magic, and foresees that many terrible incarnations from the past might be walking the planes again. In this case, they will need the Vampire Killer to vanquish those foes, but the only one who can use the whip and currently has it is Julius Belmont. They interrupt their quest to search for Julius, only to find that he was captured by The Sin Breakers. They manage to break Julius out of prison, but unfortunately, while they were busy, the three magical orbs that once belonged to each church are now in possession of The Sin Breakers. Soma, Genya, Yoko and Julius bravely step forward into the Jones Castle, a replica of Dracula's Castle '''made with the most powerful kind of sorcery, to begin their journey in search of the magical orbs, and to defeat Luster and stop Dracula's return. Gameplay New to the franchise are the '''Green Souls, which are abilities that can only be used once, and then they vanish forever. Many of them can be bought from Hammer, or acquired through a Soul Fusion. Also new is the HP / MP Share that allows each character to share HP or MP with each other, since now every character has individual status and HP / MP bars. Two characters can unleash a powerful attack known as an Union Crash, by completely emptying their MP bar, but if this is done, HP / MP Share becomes unavailable until the MP bar is full again. A character can perform a Soul Sacrifice to revive an ally by using up 99% of their current HP. Each character has their own special moves and spells, but Soma is the only one that can absorb and use Red, Blue, Yellow or Green souls. Special Skills '''Soma Cruz: '''Can absorb souls and use them in a variety of situations, has balanced status, may burst into dark form after using a Green Soul. '''Genya Arikado: '''Can transform into Alucard temporarily, can turn into a bat, wolf or mist, can shoot fireballs, summon fire pillars and magnet jump. '''Yoko Belnades: '''Can drain enemy's HP and MP by simply attacking, can muster elemental spells, can bind enemies into place, can jump kick and slide. '''Julius Belmont: '''Can use many different sub-weapons, can perform Item Crashes, can super jump, jump kick, slide, and has a special dodge move. '''Shanoa(Secret): '''Has preset glyphs equipped, can perform Glyph Unions, can jump kick and slide, can fly using volaticus, but has mediocre defense. Category:Fan Games